The present invention relates to a cuticle cutting instrument such as a cuticle nipper or cuticle scissor.
Such instruments are known in the art and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,324. Cutting elements of the known instrument are provided on the front of a tube and a rod which is rotatably disposed in the tube. One of two handles hingedly connected with each other, is fixed with the tube, while the other is hingedly connected with an additional cylinder having spiral slots engaged with pins of the rod.
Another instrument is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,020. The instrument has two tubes with cutting elements on their front ends rotatably arranged within each other. A driving mechanism is provided which makes it possible to effect the rotation of the tubes by pressing upon one or two lateral lever arms with the fingers of the hand holding machine.
However, their construction does not provide for installation of the cutting elements on their rear end.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a cuticle cutting instrument which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with this object and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a cuticle cutting instrument which has tubes rotatably disposed in each other and having the front and the rear working ends intended for installing cutting elements, a driving mechanism, and a tubing connection for communication with a vacuum source.
Accordingly with another feature of the invention the cutting elements may be replaceable.
The novel feature of the present invention will be defined in the claims.
The invention itself, however, will be best understood from the following description which are accompanied by the drawings.